


The Best Thing I Never Had

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Bucky's dreams are filled with images of Sam, honestly he didn't think that he would enjoy it that much.





	The Best Thing I Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own

_ He's not supposed to feel this good.  _

_ Bucky tossed his head back as Sam lifted his leg and began tracing light kisses along his inner thigh. It was a mistake. All of it, Bucky had only came to Sam's floor because he was looking for something that Steve left. He didn't mean to, fuck. No..he didn't mean to get into an argument with the man and before he knew it, he had been on his back.  _

_ "Too much." Bucky moaned. "I'm sensitive down there."  _

_ Bucky ran a hand over Sam's head and tried to pull the man's head back but it didn't work. Sam clamped on, he took a small patch of skin between his teeth and sucked on the flesh. Bucky's hips bucked up, he gripped the headboard with his metal hand and nearly crushed it.  _

_ "Sam I told you, please. I won't last long If you continue that and do you really want people knowing you only lasted five minutes?"  _

_ Sam sat up, a glint in his eyes as he stared at Bucky.  _

_ "You ain't gonna say shit to anyone about this. No one's gonna know how long i lasted and really, it's you ain't it? You're the one already leaking. The one on the verge of coming already. Not me."  _

Bucky sat up quickly. He reached around in the dark until he found the switch for his lamp and turned it on. He was sweating. His hair stuck to his head. That dream felt just a little too real, too…. Bucky reached down and touched the spot on his underwear. Yep. A little too real for him. 

He slipped out of bed and headed for the shower. Why? Why was he dreaming about Sam now? Never had he done it before, but after Steve had left them and he spent more time with him, he started feeling  _ something  _ for him. Feelings he thought that he only had for Steve. Yet, being out of the ice for more than a few days at a time and actually experiencing life he started to have feelings that he really never had before. 

They were new, unfiltered and he didn't know how to keep them in. 

Thankfully Stark had put showers in everyone's room after he allowed them all to move into the tower after Thanos. He no longer had to make the trek down the hall to use the ones meant for everyone because he definitely didn't want to risk the chance of Sam being in there. Again. 

Despite it being four in the morning, Sam had a habit of working out early and once when Bucky first started living in the tower he had the pleasure of seeing the man in the shower…..

That's probably when the dreams started. Those vivid, very vivid dreams that often had him changing his sheets when everyone else was asleep. 

Bucky shook his head and turned the water on. He waited for the steam to fill the bathroom before he stripped out of his clothes and stepped inside. 

The hot water felt good against his skin. Stinging slightly but he didn't care. His mind kept wandering to Sam. To the toned muscle that adorned his body and his dick… the fact that he wasn't just long but thick and  _ fuck.  _

Bucky felt himself harden. 

He didn't want to do this right now but wasn't sure that he had a choice. 

Bucky's hand reached down and grabbed his dick. 

He tugged slowly, his mind wandering to one of the fantasies: He picked one out that he never quite finished. He was always bent over in the bed. Sam pushed inside of him until he was deep, Bucky had his hands clenched…. The feelings…. 

_ "Steve can come back at any moment." Bucky said but he doesn't make an attempt to push his partner off of him. If anything, Bucky pushed his ass against Sam's cock, allowing him to go deeper inside of Bucky. Bucky let out a soft moan. He made sure that he didn't get too loud. The others were still in the tower.  _

_ Bucky's head rested against the pillow. He gripped the sheets as Sam began a slow movement. He felt amazing inside of Bucky, so full.  _

_ "Sam. Sam come on please." Bucky begged. And he never begged. Especially not when it came to sex.  _

"Bucky?" Sam's voice dripped through the door. Not his room door but his bathroom door and he really should start locking his door at night. 

Bucky cursed under his breath. 

"Yeah!? Yeah um what's up?" Bucky kept his pace with his hand and it doesn't help with Sam's voice. It really doesn't. The soft tone of Sam's calm voice sent shivers up his spine, thinking of all the ways that his mouth often could tempt him. 

"Uh, Fury wants to see us. Something about a mission that he needs us to head. Hurry up will you?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming." He really was. Bucky spilled into his hand. He held it under the water and watched it wash away the come. "Give me like five minutes?" 

"Yeah dude." 

Bucky waited until he heard retreating footsteps and then the sound of his door closing before he exited out the bathroom. 

Did that really just happen? 

  
  


  * •

Bucky found his way downstairs five minutes later. He found Sam sitting on the couch and the screen turned into the channel that they used to contact Fury. "Where's everyone else?" 

Bucky sat next to Sam, but not too close. 

He felt the heat already rising to his cheeks. 

"Fury wants just us on this. Plus everyone else got their own thing going on." 

Bucky nodded. "Okay. So um, did he say what this was about?" 

Sam shrugged. "That's why he wanted to speak with us. He's gonna tell us." 

Bucky faced forward and waited for Fury to appear. 

He hasn't had a mission with Sam. Not one that was just the two of them and now he does. 

Yeah. 

Everything was gonna be just fine. 

  
  



End file.
